The Artist
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: Creativity is making mistakes; art is knowing which ones to keep. Is her father's sudden marriage to Sue a mistake? Or is it all fate? Who knows, she just might meet her soul mate... Embry/OC. Imprint story. Post BD.
1. Chapter 1: Art

**The Artist by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Embry/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Brand new requested story! Give me your opinions! I need feedback! I haven't done an Embry story since my first ever fanfic, one-shot 'Heart and Soul'. Just to let you all know, this story is the best writing I have ever, ever done!**

**Chapter 1**

The colours seemed to almost jump off the canvas at her; striking oranges, vibrant yellows and mesmerising blues. Every colour looked to have a life all of its own. Each individual brush stroke added to the piece in its own divine way. The deep sense of satisfaction she felt at seeing the product of her labouring was immense, coupled with a potent feeling of pride. She thrived on that feeling, that sense of wonder and accomplishment. It had always been that way for her, and she suspected it always would be, until the day she died. Her passion for art was one thing that many had remarked upon as being so similar to her mother. She was incredibly proud of that comment, despite what others may be so inclined to think.

Sophia twirled her paint brush between her fingers as she regarded her art work - a blazing sun setting over a field of wildflowers. It was truly beautiful and Sophia was ecstatic at having it finally completed. It was, after all, a present for a very important person - her young niece, Elodie.

Elodie was the only child of Sophia's older brother, Leon. She was six years old and cute as a button with her glimmering blue eyes, eyes the exact shade of teal and a head of light blonde hair.

Sophia adored Elodie, the little girl who was so very precious to her. She'd do anything for her, as cheesy as that sounded. Perhaps it was some long dormant maternal instinct stemming from her own lack of motherly figures growing up but what it was didn't matter, all that mattered now to Sophia was Elodie. Well, Elodie and her art.

Sophia's father Mitch Taryn was a hard man, stern and unyielding to all but his family. He was warm man at heart and Sophia prided herself on her innate ability to have her father wrapped around her little finger. This was a useful ability she was teaching Elodie, too.

Mitch worked hard during his life - still did, as a matter of fact - but he had always managed to have time for his kids. Even though both Leon and Sophia had grown up and moved out, they were still close despite their different paths in life.

Leon had been left to raise Elodie when her mother went missing in the Seattle killings five years prior and he was working part time as a high school science teacher and a father.

Sophia was a freelance artist - it had been bound to happen with her overactive imagination and creative tendencies - and she was very good at what she did. It was probably because Sophia lived for her art and family; it was just the way she was.

Sophia's father was a sentimental man and still lived in the family home, he could deny it all he wanted but his family knew it was tough on him being without their mother, Lola. Now, Lola was a hippie child who Mitch had met whilst travelling the United States on the job. She had been the lonely hitchhiker and he had been her truck driving hero. It was safe to say that the two had hit it off because less than a year after they met on Route 20, Leon Taryn was welcomed into the world with Sophia following six years afterwards.

Tragedy struck the Taryn family several years afterwards as Lola died in a head on collision car crash. This event hit the family hard, traumatising young Sophia who was blindly raised by her father alongside Leon.

Sophia shook herself from her morbid ponderings, now was no time for such depressing thoughts. It was a time to be happy as the family were all banding together at their childhood home for a meal, just like old times.

She looked down at herself and almost laughed at the sheer state she was in. Her faded denim artist overalls were now primarily decorated in blues, yellows and splashes of orange, all of varying hue. Not to say that the overalls weren't already stained. They were just even worse now. But Sophia didn't mind. The overalls were just a work of art now, too. Simple as that.

She had always enjoyed standing out a bit too much. Her clothing was one such example of this; customised, original clothing was something of a norm for her. In fact, if it wasn't customised or decorated by her it could be considered unusual. Her father had often admitted that her mother was a bit of a seventies child with the flower power and all that.

After showering a majority of the paint out of her untameable curls, dressing in some relatively paint free jeans and a home tie-dyed tank top, she slipped on her flip flops and headed out the door with the newly completed sunset painting to her beat up little car. It wasn't much but then again, Sophia couldn't really afford much and she'd always been a girl looking for comfort not looks - it was just the way she was.

Her childhood home was small and unassuming, painted a pale green with a darker, forest green door. The house had so many memories, both good and bad. It was the place she grew up and always would be; nothing could change that but her Mom's presence in the house still seemed so raw, even after all these years. Sophia doubt there would ever be a time when this house didn't seem to radiate the essence of Lola Taryn. Whether it was the hand painted walls, embellished with flowers and all manner of things, or the homemade cushion and throws adorning nearly every surface, everything seemed to irradiate all that was and had been Lola and Mitch was unwilling to remove the mementos that he so adored.

Sophia was greeted at the door by none other than Elodie. The little girl squealed in delight at seeing her lovable, Aunt Sophia. She had always been a special person to Elodie; the little girl's reaction every time she saw her just reaffirmed this belief.

"Hey, Soph," came the voice of her brother, Leon. He grinned at his younger sibling, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Hey, Lee," she responded with a chuckle before she leapt at him, embracing him tightly as though to convey just how much she had missed her joking yet proud big brother. She pulled away, turning to face a now impatient Elodie, "So, how have you been, my angel?"

"I've been a good girl; Daddy says that I'm growing up." Elodie chirped out with a giggle, her eyes wide with happiness.

"Oh, so you are!" Sophia exclaimed, feigning surprise as she looked over her niece. In truth though, the little girl was growing up, her cute blonde locks now framed her cherubic face and her stunning teal eyes, glimmered with laughter and joy. She looked rather different to the petite little baby with the tuft of blonde hair she had once been.

"But, I'll always be Daddy's girl," Elodie said seriously, or as seriously as a six year old can.

"'Course you will, El," Leon said with a grin but Sophia did not miss his shining eyes or the way his voice wavered slightly as he took in his steadily growing daughter.

Thankfully her father took that moment to step in, "What's taking you lot so long to get inside then, eh?" His gruff voice broke the slight tension that had just begun to settle and then the Taryn family were joking and laughing together once more – as they all felt it should be.

Dinner came quickly and everybody noticed Mitch's absentmindedness and his nervous expression grow worse as the meal progressed. Even Elodie saw the evident change in her once vibrant grandfather, they all just chose to not comment on it. He would speak when he was ready; if you rushed him then he would just close off to them – that was a lesson they had quickly learned when they were young.

Just as dinner was finished, Mitch stood up. He wrung his hands in apparent nervousness as his family watched on in silence. He cleared his throat before speaking up, "I, uh… haven't been entirely honest with you all." He began, looking around the dining table at Leon and Sophia in particular, "I've met somebody."

It was silent for a moment as Sophia and Leon digested the information then Leon spoke up, his voice laced with confusion, "That's great, Dad but… why are you so nervous? Just invite her over some time to meet us all," he said with a shrug before laughing, "We promise not to scare her off, if that's what you're worried about."

If possible that's when Mitch got even more nervous, "Well, uh… You see… It might be a little too late for that…"

Sophia and Leon exchanged meaningful looks of confusion and alarm before Elodie piped in, her voice tinged clearly with confusion, "Why is it too late, Grandpa? Did something happen?" The poor little girl sounded hopelessly confused.

When her father only managed to stutter out meaningless drivel, Sophia took the initiative and asked the question her father had been dreading, "How is it too late to meet her? It's not like you asked her to marry you." She scoffed but one look at her father's face told her all she needed to know.

Mitch finally steeled his nerves before saying in a voice that left no doubt of his meaning, "I'm getting married."

000000-000000

"I'm getting married."

The dense silence in the house was almost palpable – oppressive and constant. It filled every crevice and resonated out, leaving the room's three occupants locked in a thick tension.

"What did you say?" Leah asked, her voice unwavering but heavily tinged with confusion, anger and not a little bit of worry.

"I'm getting married." Sue repeated, before paling slightly under Leah's stony glare. Sue had not been in a serious relationship since Charlie Swan but they had not been meant for each other and she had felt very little need to embark in another serious relationship so soon.

Before Leah could begin berating their mother like an unruly child, Seth stepped in to be the voice of reason, "I'm confused, Mom. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"Yes, I am engaged to such a wonderful man. He and I have been, um… seeing each other for about seven months or so," Sue said clearly, her eyes shining slightly with hope, for both the present and the future. She was praying to all deities she could remember that everything would go well for them; mostly she prayed that her family would accept this news.

"Seven months?" the Clearwater siblings exclaimed in synchronisation, their voices high and incredulous.

"Yes, I do know what I'm doing. I've invited him and his family down to La Push so everyone can get acquainted. It will be so nice, don't you agree, dears?" Sue asked eagerly, pushing on, "We both want our families to meet together and become one."

Without a word, Leah stood up and exited the room, her mind a whirlwind of conflicted thoughts, emotions and, above all, pain. In moments she was shaking with the need to phase so she took to the forest and let that need consume her totally.

_Leah? What are you doing phased?_ Embry asked in both confusion and worry. He was alarmed by her sudden appearance in his mind. It wasn't near Leah's shift and they both knew it, so Embry found himself concerned for the health of the pack and the security status of the Rez.

_Shut it! Leave me! I'll take over your patrol. _Leah commanded before losing herself in the rhythm of her running.

Embry waited a minute more before shaking his head and phasing back for the walk home, totally confused by Leah's irrational and worrying behaviour.

Seth and his mother sat in silence, both thinking over what had occurred and what had come to light before Seth spoke the first question he could think off, "What's his name?"

Sue smiled to herself, her thoughts locked in memories, "Mitch. Mitch Taryn."

**Kay, first chapter is done. What do you all think? I hope you like it! Review please… I need to know your opinions! The more reviews I get, the quicker the update!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cars and Elodie

**The Artist by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Embry/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: New chapter! Yay! I would like to thank my three reviewers and anyone who followed or favourited this! Love you all… Could I get some more reviews this chapter?**

**Chapter 2**

"So, remind me again, why are we going to Forks?" Sophia asked, her brow arched in question.

Mitch sighed in aggravation before fixing his only daughter with a look, "We are going because Sue has been kind enough to allow us to stay with her," he said as a smile began to creep onto his face, "We also want our families to meet together and become one." By the time he had finished speaking a giant smile had seemingly materialised on his face. Sophia practically growled in annoyance as she regarded her father, pushing her wayward curls from her face.

"Were those her words or yours?" Leon asked looking wholly annoyed from where he stood beside his younger sister. Elodie was sat on the edge of the old wooden porch with a frown on her angelic face, unable to understand her father and aunt's reluctance for this trip.

Sophia was not impressed. First, her father drops the bomb of his wedding on her. Then he announces a family road trip to the middle of nowhere. Now, he's expecting her to be sunshine and rainbows happy about it. Sophia hated to burst his bubble, but that wasn't going to happen.

It was also far too early for a cross country road trip; it wasn't even eight in the morning.

Mitched sighed once more, quickly growing irritated with his children's stubborn natures. He used to be proud they could hold their own, now? Not so much.

"Well, I've already agreed on going and you two will be coming with me! Is that understood?" he barked, using his 'angry voice'. That particular tone of voice had once set Sophia's mind to complete and utter panic, but now she just stared at him in disinterest.

She pursed her lips in thought before speaking up, her posture practically radiating defensiveness and a little bit off arrogance, "I will go… if you buy me that new easel I wanted."

Mitch stared at his daughter in contemplation before nodding, "Okay, sure. How much is it?" When all Sophia did was smirk Mitch had to resist the urge to face palm at his own sheer stupidity, he then added quickly, "As long as you're nice!"

Sophia just laughed, finally in good spirits for the first time that morning.

Elodie grinned from her place on the porch, now her daddy just had to agree with her Grandpa and they'd be all set.

000000-000000

"So, what's his family like?" Emily asked, a smile lifting half her mouth quaintly. Sue just grinned before shaking her head, continuing to lay the table for the pack gathering.

"I've never actually met them before…" she remarked wistfully.

Emily couldn't help but laugh in shock, "Don't you know anything about them then? Names? Ages?"

Sue chuckled and looked to her niece with a smile firmly on her face, "He has two children, both of them are not living at home anymore and he also has a grandchild."

"A grandchild?" Emily asked almost incredulously, "Just how old is he?"

At her question Sue almost looked offended, "He's forty eight and may I remind you, I'm forty six."

"Sorry, sorry!" Emily cried, gesturing for Sue to carry on.

"His son is called Leon – he's the one with the daughter, Elodie. Then he has another child, a daughter called Sophia." Sue finished with a nervous smile. Emily noticed this quickly and was almost stunned at how different Sue acted but she had nothing to fret about, it would all be okay.

"Don't worry Sue, they'll love you!"

000000-000000

"So, Elodie, are you looking forward to meeting your Grandpa's girlfriend?" Sophia asked glancing at the little girl in the back seat before her eyes found the road once more. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought that her brother couldn't handle his daughter in confined spaces with an armful of _Disney _CDs. It was just typical of him to hand off Elodie at the first gas station they reached. But even Sophia had to admit that Elodie was a handful when she wanted to be. It was just one of her many quirks.

"Hmm…" the little girl pondered for a moment before looking to her aunt with a decided look on her little face, "I guess so."

After her niece's somewhat anticlimactic answer Sophia chuckled, locking eyes with her niece through the rear-view mirror, "Why is that then, kiddo?"

"Well, you get gifts when you meet someone new," Elodie answered, her face contemplative.

Sophia full out laughed then, "Why would you think that?"

"Aunt Soph!" Elodie exclaimed in exasperation, "We're bringing her presents, so then she'll give us presents." Sophia could practically hear the unspoken 'Duh!' in her tone.

"Once again, sweetie. Why?" Sophia asked, confusion colouring her voice. She was struggling to work out exactly how Elodie had got this idea stuck in her head.

"Argh…" she grumbled, crossing her arms in childish irritation, "You said that when someone gives you a gift, you should give on back!"

Sophia laughed happily; glad to have that confusion cleared up. When her niece sat sulking Sophia flicked on her decrepit CD player.

ACDC's '_Evil Walks'_ began to filter through the speakers. When Elodie still continued to sulk, although Sophia knew it was all just an act by the small smile upturning her lips, Sophia began to belt out the lyrics.

"_Black shadow hangin' over your shoulder, Black mark up against your name, Your green eyes couldn't get any colder, There's bad poison runnin' through your veins!"_

This laughable behavior set Elodie into a chorus of uncontrollable giggles. Sophia couldn't help but join in.

"Evil walks behind you, Evil sleeps beside you, Evil talks around you, Evil walks behind you!" they sang together before once again descending into fits of laughter. It was a nice moment for Sophia; after all, it was all going to change now.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Sophia spoke up, glancing once more to the little girl in the back seat, "Do you think Grandpa is making a mistake, Elodie?"

Her aunt's use of her full name made the girl's head snap up instantly. She sat thinking over the question for a minute before answering clearly, "How can it be a mistake if it makes Grandpa unhappy?"

Her words shook Sophia and made her question herself. Was Elodie right? Is it a mistake or am I biased?

Sophia shook her head absentmindedly, still pondering the question. It was a strange situation to be in; Sophia had always assumed that if her father was going to remarry then he would have done so already. Maybe her judgment was screwed but the idea of her father with anyone just seemed wrong. It was selfish, Sophia knew this, but she couldn't deny that that was how she felt. Her father had never expressed a desire to even begin dating again and now he had a fiancé who already had a set of children too.

Her father was a good man and nobody could deny that he had earned himself some form of reward but she had always assumed that she would have a clear warning if this reward turned out to be an actual person. Turns out she had little to no warning, as in two days warning.

000000-000000

Leah Clearwater was not happy and she was letting everyone know it. The pack knew she was pissed because they had all suffered at her hands, or rather claws.

Sue's marriage had come as a shock to everyone; nobody had been expecting the by-the-book nurse to drop something as monumental as a wedding on them so out of the blue. Billy Black, of course, claimed that he had known all along. Everyone knew this was a load of crap; he hadn't had a clue either.

Embry Call was happy for Sue; she had been good to him when his own mother had kicked him out for his 'appalling and self-depreciating' behavior. He had even gone so far as to congratulate her as he knew that very few people had actually done this.

Embry was growing tired of being used as a doormat. All through his childhood he had been treated like a doormat, his mother, the tribe, hell, even Jake and Quil to some extent. But he had allowed it, even gone so far as to encourage it at one point but now, Embry Call was sick and tired of it. He may not be the strongest or the fastest wolves in the pack but he would not put up with being treated in that way. His inner wolf even agreed saying things like "They should respect you…", "They are not worthy of you…"

It had been doing that for months, gradually growing from a whisper into a shout. For most people hearing voices in your head was generally considered to not be a good sign but for a La Push shape shifter it was actually considered rather normal.

The voice of your inner wolf however, was not something that any other wolf had experienced as far as Embry knew. That fact, in and of itself was pretty disconcerting.

But, he would get on with it, he had too, it was what he did.

000000-000000

Sophia was fed up of driving, she loved to keep herself busy and therefore had a considerably shorter than average attention span. There were only so many renditions of _Disney _songs she could take before finally going totally nuts.

It didn't help that Elodie herself was bored too and ordering for song changes seemed to be her own individual way of entertaining herself, well that and singing very off key on purpose.

That was when she saw the sign.

Welcome to Forks, Washington.

Her shriek startled Elodie from her _Disney _induced stupor back into the land of the living. Elodie leaned up and craned her head in all directions to work out what had caused her aunt to make such a noise. That was when she saw it too.

Elodie gave a great whoop of excitement at finally reaching their destination; it meant the end to such a long and boring journey that her childishness knew no bounds and she began jabbering on about nothing and everything all at once.

Sophia however, did not share her young niece's excitement; she was a mix of constant nerves and worry as she began the final stretch of the journey. She nervously fiddled with her long skirt as she drove, absentmindedly noting the sheer abundance of greenery that surrounded them as they drove – it was literally everywhere. Had Sophia not been as anxious and worried she would have insisted on stopping for pictures to inspire later art work, the forest was breathtaking to behold.

The lush greenery was so natural that she felt her tense muscles begin to uncoil as she drove on but her physically relaxed state did nothing to help her mental and emotional turmoil. Sophia was still unsure about this 'Sue Clearwater' she had heard so much yet so little about. Sophia knew insignificant things like Sue's favorite colour and her preferences in wines but nothing concrete enough to particularly form an opinion on, except that the colour aqua seemed flat and dull now that Sophia had learned of Sue's fondness for it. It almost felt like a personal betrayal that Sue would dare like any colour at all.

"Do you not like this place, Aunt Soph?" Elodie asked curiously, her blond hair tousled from the nap she had had several miles previous.

She forced a smile; Elodie was so very astute for someone her age, sometimes that observant nature made her point out things Sophia would rather not have come to light.

"This place is lovely, Elodie. Do you not like it?" Sophia asked earnestly in a desperate attempt to turn the tables on her niece.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Elodie asked rhetorically, "So much green... It's my new favorite colour!"

Sophia couldn't restrain the urge to roll her eyes. Elodie's favorite colour changed by the day, it seemed. One glimpse of an interesting object or place and Sophia's young niece would declare that colour her new favorite then, less than a day later; it would be something totally different.

Sophia was pulled from her thoughts as Elodie cried in delight, spotting Leon's characteristic silver and blue truck, "Yay! We're here!"

**Well, that's another chapter down! Can I have some more reviews? I will be honest and say that I have considered not posting until I get a certain amount of reviews. So, please?**


	3. Chapter 3: La Push

**The Artist by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Embry/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Another new chapter! Sorry for the wait! The reviews have been great! I will never give up on a story but RL was being difficult as was my beta-ing. Please review more!**

**Chapter 3**

Sophia's first impression of the Clearwater Residence was that it was cute. Not particularly flattering, but that was what her artistic mind had come up with. And it was true. With the house's quaint little window shutters and the pale wooden panelling of the walls it simply radiated cuteness, at least that's what she thought. The neighbourhood was quite pleasant too. It was no newly remodelled luxury cul-de-sac but it was, all in all, a very pretty neighbourhood in its own way.

Sophia smoothed her skirt with nervous, shaky hands as Elodie bounded around the back seat, collecting up her toys and whatnot that had served as entertainment for the long drive to La Push. With a slight breathy sigh she threw open the car door and stepped out into the Washington air. Cold was the first thought to coherently enter her mind as the minute she stepped out the door she was almost accosted by the bitter chill. It was a far cry from the warmer temperature she was naturally acclimated to. Elodie had no such qualms, simply bounding out of the car as though she had no cares in the world.

Sophia quickly sought out the rest of her family with her eyes in an effort to distract herself and steady her suddenly shaky hands and found her brother heaving a large duffel bag from the trunk of his car. He then lost what remained of his masculinity as he pulled out a luminous hot pink sparkly child sized rucksack from the trunk as well.

Sophia had to stifle a laugh at the sight of her brother and the cutesy bedazzled rucksack, it was just too funny. She found herself snapping a photo of him just as he turned around with a scowl on his face. It was a perfect _Kodak_ moment.

"Are you going to get your stuff from your crap heap of a car today, or not, Soph?" Leon asked, spotting her easily among the greenery surrounding them.

Sophia sighed but reluctantly followed her big brother's orders, a rarity for her as anyone who knew her would tell.

Mitch just watched on as his children expressed their reluctance, the only ones who seemed to have a genuine want to be here were himself and Elodie. Typical, his children were so childish and petty sometimes, he just couldn't believe it. But, Mitch had to admit, they did get it from him.

000000-000000

Leah Clearwater watched as three separate vehicles parked out in front of her house with a resigned expression on her face. She'd come to realise quite quickly that her mother was indeed dead serious about this 'Mitch Taryn' and had in fact, invited them into their family home. It just seemed wrong though, having another man in the home their father and mother had bought together. Leah had barely gotten used to Charlie Swan before her mom had split up with him.

Leah's mother had had several relationships since their father's death and all of them had ended with a split on the counts of differences in belief, opinion or loyalty. So, Leah had unconsciously grown used to men sticking around for a month or so but then the thought of having step-children so old and so strong would sink in and they'd all do a runner. It really was as simple as that but Leah found herself instinctually knowing that this 'Mitch' wouldn't be scared off so easily, he did have kids of his own. A son her age and a daughter Seth's, so there wasn't really all too much difference in that respect.

Out of the first vehicle – a blue truck - stepped an older man, in his late forties, Leah assumed that this was the 'Mitch' she had recently been told about. He was tall, not 'Pack' tall but tall for a normal human. His hair was a dark brown with shots of grey regularly interspersed throughout. Leah sought out his eyes from her lookout point by her bedroom window, after all the eyes were said to be the windows to the soul; they were an intense blue, surrounded by crow's feet and laughter lines. In terms of first impressions, the guy wasn't half bad but Leah would allow her mother to settle for half bad. She deserved better than that.

In the next vehicle – a silver and blue car - a much younger man stepped out, so Leah had to assume he was 'Leon', the oldest son of her wannabe step-father. He had sandy brown hair, a contrast to his father, but their blue eyes' both held that same intensity she had noticed earlier.

The last vehicle was smaller and in noticeably worse condition than the first two, it was clearly in need of more than a little love and care. A young woman stepped out of this one, her posture and body language seeming to scream nervousness and fear, Leah noted with a kind of morbid satisfaction as she gathered that this woman was 'Sophia', the daughter of Mitch.

Her hair was certainly different to her father and brother; it was a mass of raven curls, all corkscrewing and twirling in odd directions with a life of their own. Her eyes were yet another thing to set her apart from her family as they were a nice green colour; not radioactive or lime in colouring but a simple green. She was rather average in height, if anything she was a little on the short side and Leah couldn't help but notice that she was a bit too skinny to look lean. She wasn't sure if this was a deliberate attempt to mirror the 'beautiful' of a runway model or if it was just the way she was.

Overall she seemed okay to Leah but looks could be deceiving. She had a subtle beauty, it wasn't obvious to the casual observer but then again, Leah wasn't a casual observer. She was examining the people her mother had thought it wise to invite into their lives. So far, they didn't seem too bad to her.

The last person to exit the little car was a young girl who Leah knew instantly was 'Elodie', Mitch's granddaughter. She just looked like a little bucket of sunshine, all enthusiastic and happy. Her hair was a light blonde and Leah saw that her eyes were an intense blue, but it was considerably different to her father's and grandfather's eyes. To Leah, Elodie seemed like a little beacon of light, all joy and hope and any emotion that gives you the fuzzies rolled into one. It seemed a little nauseating…

000000-000000

Sophia slung her small bag over her shoulder with a sigh. Her clothes may have been rather low in number but her art supplies were certainly plentiful, this was proved when they were too heavy for her to even lift out of the trunk of her car. After several tries at freeing the canvas bag her father called out to her, "What's taking so long, Sophia?"

Sophia just grumbled a response. Waving him off with a rather lacklustre hand gesture she carried on in her quest to free her art bag. It was proving to be a challenge for her to put it mildly.

"Do you need help with that?"

Sophia whirled in shock at the unfamiliar voice. All she knew was that it certainly wasn't her father or Leon standing behind her, offering her their aid.

The owner of the voice was tall, she noted quickly. Lean yet well-muscled, soft yet stoic – he was just full of contradictions and Sophia found herself wanting to know them all in intimate detail.

Of all his physical and most notable attributes, it was his eyes that seemed to just sing out to Sophia. Warm brown eyes, capable of showing any emotion he felt; a perfect blend of cinnamon and chocolate with accents of bronze. Warm, forgiving and natural – those were things she unconsciously related to him in that instant. Strength, too.

Strength seemed to almost pour out of him in waves, affecting you in ways you would never truly understand, or that's how Sophia felt.

"Uh… Miss?"

"Sophia!" she exclaimed before calming down to explain, "My name is Sophia."

He smiled, "Embry."

"Pardon?" she asked her face furrowed in confusion.

"Um… My name…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh."

There was a slight pause where nothing was said at all before Embry took the initiative and spoke. "Do you need help with that?" he asked, gesturing towards her art bag.

"If you could," she began but before the words had left her mouth he had heaved the bag from the car in one simple, fluid motion.

"Easy," he said with a charming smile before turning on is heel and loping off toward the Clearwater house leaving Sophia gaping in his wake.

Leon ambled over, barely concealing a smug grin, "Soph, you're catching flies."

Sophia scowled at her brother but followed his advice as they started for the house. In the time that they'd arrived a large congregation had gathered on the porch of the house – each and every one of them were watching carefully.

"Mitch!" an ecstatic voice called, drawing all eyes there to whom Sophia guessed was 'Sue Clearwater'. The woman went running up her path to launch herself at Sophia's father. Their reunion was heartfelt and touching and it made Sophia feel ill. Seeing her father with someone who wasn't her mother seemed wrong and totally out of place. Elodie was blushing scarlet, a fact Sophia was happy to distract herself with. That little distraction allowed her to quell some of the bitter rage she had unknowingly been directing at Sue.

Once the two middle aged lovebirds had come to their senses they pulled apart, stammering apologies to the partly amused, partly repulsed crowd.

Sophia and Leon stood together impassively, trying to squash their bitter remarks at the public display of affection. Leon was struggling worse than Sophia – he had full memories of his mother and father's love and affection for each other. Whereas Sophia only had barely there memories, photos and stories told by her older brother.

"Sophia, Leon," Mitch called beckoning his children over. They did so reluctantly with Elodie trailing them, never more than a foot or so away. "This is Sue Clearwater."

Sophia didn't say a word; instead she chose to examine her new 'step-mom'. She had to begrudgingly admit to herself that the woman didn't seem too bad, but 'not too bad' wasn't good enough for her father or their family. Her father deserved all that and so much more, he had single-handedly raised them, had comforted them when they had nightmares, had fed them each day. There were no words to describe just how caring a father Mitch Taryn was.

"Nice to meet you, Ms Clearwater," Leon said clearly with a brisk and stiff nod. Mitch sighed in exasperation at his eldest and probably most stubborn child.

"Sophia," Mitch ground out through his teeth when his daughter made no move to greet or even acknowledge Sue.

At seeing her father's pleading look, she stepped forward to kiss Sue's cheek and gingerly hug her, "It's good to finally meet you, Ms Clearwater."

Sue chuckled nervously, a total difference to her usually strong demeanour, "I'll be having none of that, please, and call me Sue."

With a sharp look and a pointed gesture from their mother, Leah and Seth slowly stepped forward, reluctant to meet their prospective step-father.

Finally Seth took the initiative and greeted Mitch with a business-like hand shake, "Hello, Mr Taryn. I'm Seth Clearwater. It's nice to meet you." His words and voice may have been kind and pleasant but his posture spoke volumes for what his words didn't even begin to say.

After a minute of awkward silence, Leah stepped forward, "Leah Clearwater." At her mother's desperate and almost beseeching look, Leah caved, "It's nice to make your acquaintance," she spoke formally and stiffly, not at all comfortable with their current situation.

"Well, shall we head inside?" Sue asked in a last ditch effort to ease the tension.

"Yes, lets." Mitch agreed, his voice laden heavily with relief.

The Taryn family were lead into the Clearwater house promptly and Sophia took the chance to survey her surroundings.

Simplistic furnishings adorned the hall, a few family photos of a younger Sue, Seth and Leah with a man who could only be the late Harry Clearwater, nothing more. The house was also fairly neutral and Sophia found herself craving her eclectic and colourful childhood home. This house just seemed bland and empty in comparison to what their mother had done with their house.

They were taken on a short tour of the house and the more Sophia saw, the more homesick she felt. It just didn't compare to their childhood home. The Clearwater house seemed almost oppressive and stifling in its lack of creativity or originality. Not for the first time she found herself wondering how her father could even consider marrying a woman so bland and different to their bubbly and creative mother.

"There'll be a bonfire later tonight; would you guys like to go?" Sue asked, much more at ease in her own home, despite Sophia's blatantly obvious dislike for it.

"Sure," Mitch interjected before either of his children could as they all headed to the kitchen where the smell of food was emanating from.

When they entered yet another bland cream coloured room, Sophia found herself growing weary with the sheer monotonous colour scheme. Would it kill them to use a bit of colour?

Unknowingly she caught herself thinking of new decorations to add in – paintings, rugs, photos. All would make the house seem more alive, more like a proper home.

In the kitchen they were greeted by a large group of people, all of the men were tall and muscular whilst the women were petite, making Sophia feel just a bit like a giant in comparison. A woman of around average height stepped forward, pretty in most people's mind. What struck Sophia about her were the three long scars that ran down her face. In her mind, they only improved her looks – made her look strong and different. The woman's mousy and meek posture was what spoiled it. She could have looked like a warrior or someone unafraid of the thoughts and remarks of others but instead she looked damaged and broken. All in all, rather pitiful to Sophia – it almost seemed a shame.

She unconsciously smoothed her skirt once more before lifting her head up high; she had nothing to be afraid or self-conscious about in front of the people of La Push. She didn't belong there and she couldn't help but be proud of that fact. Why follow the herd?

She and her family were quickly introduced, their names blurring – Sam, Paul, Jacob, Collin, Quil – the only one that seemed to stick was Embry, the man who had helped her with her art supplies outside.

Throughout all the introductions she had found herself blindingly aware of two things. The first was Embry's near constant stare. She grudgingly admitted that the attention thrilled her more than she would ever care to admit. The second thing was Leah. The girl glared at her, making Sophia feel increasingly uncomfortable in her presence. The open hostility felt almost as stifling as the Clearwater home itself, if she was honest with herself.

000000-000000

For Embry the bonfire was unpleasantly tense. Despite how hard people tried to keep the happy atmosphere that occasionally sparked going, it always seemed to dwindle down to quiet murmurings amongst couples or family, leaving the air with a distinct oppressive feel that nobody knew how to remove.

Embry sat beside the fire, staring into its depths with his thoughts in one place and one place only – Sophia. His mind flitted about, thinking of numerous details that most would find inconsequential and not worthy of note but, for Embry, every single thing she did, thought or said meant the world to him. Her eyes were a key feature to him; so full of life and happiness. She meant the world to Embry.

After all, Sophia was his imprint.

… **Done! Please, review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Paint and Drama

**The Artist by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Embry/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

Embry woke with a sense of determination the next morning. He was secretly thrilled to find his other half, particularly in a person so full of life. Alive – it was one fairly obvious word to use to describe his Sophia. Of course, she was alive in the breathing, sleeping sense of the word but she also seemed more spirited than most other people he had met in his life. There was an almost visible aura about her that seemed to crackle with life. It sounded lame but she had a certain fire about her that he found himself loving. It was bizarre; how quickly he could love someone.

He found himself subconsciously tugging on the bond between them – steel encrusted in diamonds, strong yet beautiful. To Embry that was a perfect way to describe Sophia.

Her hair was a deep black, curly and untameable. Perfect, or that's what Embry thought.

The compelling tug in his chest was growing more persistent as the seconds past until it was almost mind numbingly painful for him.

The first time he'd seen her, he'd known instantly that he was a goner. Her eyes – so expressive and warm – looked at him with a curiosity and intensity that you rarely saw in day to day life.

She'd looked unique too, loose fitting tie dye t-shirt, paired with an ankle-length skirt. The shirt was clearly customised and the skirt looked rather homemade. Some may call it trashy but to Embry? It was unique.

_Go to her…_

Embry almost jumped out of bed in shock at the voice that floated through his mind. It was like when he was phased with the pack but he voice didn't seem as intrusive as the voices of his pack members, it was almost like it belonged…

An image of Sophia appeared at the forefront of his brain with one single thought attached echoing in his mind.

_Mine…_

That thought was almost a growl from the recesses of his mind. That part of him that was all animal instinct - a part that seemed to steadily be growing stronger and more present in everyday life. A worrying thought for the usually reserved Embry Call.

He jumped from his bed and within minutes found himself in the kitchen of his little house. His home was reasonably clean but nothing like the immaculateness of his mother's house. He caught himself thinking of his home and Sophia and wondering what she would like or dislike about. He instantly knew that whatever she wanted to change in his little two bedroom man house would be changed in a heartbeat. Fluffy pink pillows? Sure thing. Girly light fixtures? Bring 'em in. Frilly curtains? Wherever she wants.

_Mine…_

The voice whispered in his sub consciousness yet again. It was that same deep growl as before and it unnerved Embry to feel something so primal, so mentally close to him.

In an effort to rid his mind of the animalistic voice he had heard, he jumped into the shower and was ready to leave his house in under three minutes.

When he got to the Clearwater house he was immediately greeted by yelling that his wolf hearing could hear from the drive.

The presence in his mind was growling and snarling a chorus of '_Mine!' _and '_Help her! Find her!' _that messed with his thought process. The drive to phase and protect her was almost undeniable, burning behind his usual calm and collected thoughts. He practically ached to phase and show whomsoever was bothering Sophia the meaning or sorry.

000000-000000

Mitch Taryn was utterly unimpressed with his children and their behaviour – they'd acted more maturely as children. At that moment Leon was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest and a sour look on his face whilst Sophia was sporting a glare so fierce it could strip wallpaper.

"What?"

Mitch levelled a glare at her, his face unwavering. Sophia lasted a moment before cringing under his stare.

"What?" she asked again, defensiveness embedded in her posture and tone of voice. Leon sat beside her grimacing at the power of Mitch Taryn's unrelenting glare.

"Why are we here?" Leon asked in a vague effort at distracting their fathers gaze.

"To get to know the Clearwaters and to be here for when Sue and I get married, why else?" Mitch asked sarcastically, finally at his wit's end with his children.

"Well, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sophia demanded, her voice getting louder as she got more and more irate.

"Because it never seemed like a good time!" Mitch roared back, making his children jump backwards at his totally out of character behaviour.

"We would have understood!" Leon yelled back, his face going red with rage as he jumped up Elodie cowering behind her father's leg.

"No, you wouldn't have! You're both so- so- attached to your mother! The idea would have repulsed you! You never would have taken this well!" Mitch shouted.

"We might have if you had let us get used to it! Instead of dropping the bomb and running with it!" Sophia screamed, finally joining in in the family 'discussion'.

"It wouldn't have mattered!" Her father insisted.

"Yes! It would have! Some notice would have been nice!" Leon cried, his face visibly pained.

"Leon and Elodie and I needed the notice! The time to adjust to this whole idea! I barely remember Mom, even still I need time, Dad…" Sophia trailed off, tears just visible in her green eyes.

Mitch was about to speak but Leon's shout distracted him from the tirade he was undoubtedly about to launch into.

"Elodie!"

000000-000000

The sound of tiny feet broke Embry from his homicidal thoughts and helped him quell his rage and thirst for vengeance. He looked down to find the pale face of Elodie, her wide blue eyes rimmed with tears.

"Embry…" she murmured uncertainly, fear tinging both her face and her scent. He crouched down so as not to seem as intimidating to the little girl and smiled at her gently though the primal snarling in his head did not let up in the slightest.

"What's wrong, Elodie?" he asked her, his mind wandering to possible combinations of his and Sophia's children – a thought the presence in his mind very much liked.

"They're all fighting," she mumbled, a lone tear falling from her eye.

"Elodie!"

The little girl spun around to see her Aunt Sophia and her Daddy running out of the house towards them. Leon Taryn pulled his daughter straight into his arms, mumbling assurance like a broken record as he checked her for injuries.

Sophia just stood there watching Embry with an unidentifiable emotion lingering in her eye before whispering, "Thank you."

Embry looked her in the eye before nodding, an easy smile spreading across his face. After a moment of silence Sophia turned to look to her brother only to find that he was gone, most likely out into Forks to get some breakfast.

She turned to Embry with a sheepish smile on her face, "Uh, sorry," she whispered, rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

"Did you sleep well?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at the rapid change of conversation but she nodded none the less, "Yeah, it was fine. Why?"

Embry quirked and eyebrow before answering cryptically, "Why did you sleep well? Or, why did I ask you?"

Sophia pursed her lips as she observed him shrewdly, "The second one: Why did you ask me?"

"I asked because I want to know, Sophia," he responded, a smile tugging at his lips. She looked as though she were about to question him further but she stopped herself.

There was a moment of outwardly quiet silence but inside Embry's mind, it was all but quiet.

_Ours…_

_Mine…_

_I want her…_

_Mine!_

"Shut up…" Embry murmured and his voice was barely audible to Sophia and his eyes were downcast. She pulled back in surprise and looked him in the eye squarely.

"Did I just say that out load?" Embry asked with his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes." She replied curtly.

"Oh…"

After a moment Embry looked up, his face both sheepish and bashful, "Do you want to go to the beach?"

Sophia frowned in thought before nodding and running back inside without another word leaving Embry standing beside the road like a giant Native American hitchhiker.

When she reappeared minutes later she was dressed in yet another possibly homemade skirt and a loose shirt with the words 'Not special, just creative' emblazoned on the front. All of her clothes were layered on top of others with leggings visible in the slits on her skirt and the sleeves of a long sleeved black shirt in sight on her arms. What caught Embry's eye was the high-tech camera on a strap around her neck.

Sophia caught on to Embry's notice with a proud smile, "_Nikon D300 _cost me nearly eighteen hundred dollars."

"That's a lot for a camera," Embry remarked, staring at the camera she cradled appraisingly. "Why do you need it?"

Sophia smiled again, a little shyly. She shrugged, "I, um… I'm a freelance artist."

Embry mentally catalogued every little mannerism his heightened senses could notice from her scent to the infinitesimal changes in her posture – he wanted to know all of her.

"What kind of art do you do?" he asked curiously, brown eyes watching her intently.

Sophia felt completely out of her proverbial depth under his intense stare. He made her feel like she was being studied and appraised by him. She'd never been particularly apt when it came to socialising; her idea of a good night was sitting in her little house with a book or working on her next piece. Social interactions had never played too much of a part in her life, apart from her time with her family – that was the only social interaction she willing partook in. Sure, in school she'd had friends but they weren't those lifelong friendships people revered and cherished, they were forged out a necessity to survive the dog eat dog nature of high school. She was a bit of a recluse and didn't conform to any of the cliques favoured by students so her 'friends' during her education consisted of Ned the School Choir Boy, Francesca the Foreign Exchange Student, Will the Not So Secret Transvestite and Jeanette the Mute. That was it.

"Sophia?" Embry asked again.

"Oh," she mentally shook herself. "I do a bit of everything really. You know, glass blowing, pottery, fabric work, paint, photographs…" she trailed off nervously at his stare.

There was a moment of silence before Embry asked, "What's your favourite type?"

"Probably paint," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked, growing just a little bit weary of practically dragging the answers from her. He continued on though, leading them in the general direction of the beach.

"It's freeing," she finally decided, "You have the option to create anything whatsoever at your fingertips."

They continued on in silence for a bit, only disturbed briefly by the snaps of Sophia's camera. All in all, both felt oddly at peace.

000000-000000

Embry arrived at the Clearwater house the day after only to be greeted by a rather peculiar sight – the entire house was empty. But he could hear the heartbeats and smell the scents of the whole pack and council, not to mention the Taryn family. He headed out of the back door only to stop in his tracks when he found everyone standing on the back porch staring into the garden. He followed their line of sight only to almost freeze up in shock as he spotted none other than Sophia standing in the garden in a pair of worn, paint splattered overalls with turquoise hand decorated flip flops. She was bobbing her head to some rhythm only she could hear as she danced around the canvas in front of her, slowly bringing to life the painting.

They were all mesmerised by how at peace she was, how in her element she looked at that moment as she projected both her emotions and thoughts onto a canvas. It was a great sight to see.

"Well, I'm going to head into make lunch," Sue announced and that seemed to be the pivotal moment that everyone had been waiting for as within seconds everyone but Embry and the Taryn family were in the house.

Mitch sidled up to Embry, his eyes still locked on his daughter, "She's always like this."

Embry barely spared him a glance as he focussed intently on Sophia. Mitch continued on, "It's part of the reason she's so skinny." He paused momentarily, "Because she lives on her own she can get away with not eating until she virtually passes out – not because she doesn't want to eat, mind you. She just gets so… absorbed in her work that she forgets the real world."

"Lunch!" Sue called from within the house. Mitch clapped Embry on the shoulder before wandering back inside to eat and leaving Embry alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't help but observe Sophia and realise that Mitch was right –she was skinny. Too skinny. If he had his way she would gain a couple pounds to make her look healthier and less frail. She was rather tall too, so looking frail just seemed inappropriate to him.

The vice in his head grumbled its agreement and presented an image Embry viciously shook out – he wasn't quite ready for children just yet. Though, he had to admit at least to himself, that the idea seemed to be getting more and more tempting to him in a particularly primal way.

When it had been an hour since lunch was announced Embry could take no more and jogged over to Sophia. She was still completely unaware of the outside world and was entirely focussed on her painting which, now that he was closer, he could tell was a large eye.

Brown bright eyes framed by small black lashes and skin the colour of burnished copper. The artwork was amazing and he couldn't help but admire the way she made the eyes so real and lifelike. He wasn't particularity interested in art, of any form but for her? He would major in it.

"Sophia," he greeted her only to receive no response as she stared at her painting in thought, carefully adding more detail to the cinnamon coloured iris.

He let out a growl under his breath before clearing his throat and trying again, "Sophia." When that also received no response he resorted to plan B.

Sophia screamed and squealed and cursed Embry out as she suddenly found herself airborne before colliding jarringly with his shoulder as he lifted her. She huffed as he continued to carry her back into the Clearwater home with no indication that he was even hearing her protests.

"I hate you," she grumbled to herself, not expecting him to even hear it.

But he did and froze for a millisecond before laughing exuberantly, "Love you too, Princess."

Somehow, no words ever sounded so meaningful and true to Sophia.

**Wowza… Done! That chapter was difficult to finish but I managed it through sickness and health! So, what do you all think? We've been averaging about three or four reviews per chapter and that has been an amazing motivation for me. Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Tears

**The Artist by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Embry/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: New chapter for you all! What do you think of this drama filled piece of angst?**

**WARNING FOR MILD SWEARING AND COPIUS AMOUNTS OF TEARS!**

**Chapter 5**

"Mitch, there's something we want to tell you," Sue began, wringing her hands nervously. Mitch looked around at the people surrounding him. The mood of the bonfire had decreased suddenly and dramatically as soon as the old legends had begun. Anxious glances were fixated on him the entire time he sat there listening intently to Billy Black.

"What?" Mitch asked, growing antsier and antsier as the seconds past and his question was not answered.

"The legends… They're true, Mitch."

It was dead silent for all of two slow heartbeats before Mitch leapt to his feet, his face red with rage and contorted into a bitter snarl.

"Real, you say? What kind of a fool do you take me for that you think I would believe such- such- nonsense! Just because I was married to a hippie doesn't mean I'm mentally challenged!" he spat viciously, staring down anyone that dared to make eye contact with him.

"Mitch," Old Quil grumbled out wheezily. "They speak the truth…"

At the old man's words Mitch seemed to almost visibly deflate as he staggered back to the log beside the fire, staring into its depths as though the answers he sought could be read from the embers.

"Explain," he whispered both brokenly and confusedly. He was a man who'd just learnt of an unnatural secret and he was having trouble readjusting his view of the world. Everyone there could sympathise with him. If he hadn't chosen to get involved with Sue then he would still be very much in the dark about the world of supernatural monsters – it wasn't every day that you learnt that there are scarier things than monsters under the bed.

"What about my children?" Mitch asked. "Will they be told about… this?"

Everyone exchanged loaded looks as Mitch grew impatient in his wait for an answer. Finally Sam Uley, the previous Alpha of La Push spoke up, "They will not be told of our secret."

"Why?" Mitch demanded - enraged at the thought of his children left in the dark and going around not knowing the dangers the world truly contained.

They shared more loaded looks and cryptic glances before Sue herself; spoke up, "It will keep them safer, my love. We can't have them knowing as it would put both them and the Pack in danger and we don't want that, do we?" she asked, smiling coyly.

Mitch wordlessly shook his head before asking, "You're asking me to lie to my children? For the rest of my life?" Deep down he already knew the answer before they said anything but he needed it verbally confirmed for him.

"Yes," the now grey Billy Black murmured.

"I see."

000000-000000

Sophia knew something was up with her father. It was evident in the way he held himself that there was something not quite right with him.

It all started when he came home from the special bonfire that only he was allowed to attend. She had gone to a motel with Leon and Elodie just to escape from the Clearwater house and its monotony – the lack of décor still rankled her nerves and made her grit her teeth every time she saw it. Her father hadn't called her once that night despite the fact that they had disappeared from the house without so much as a note. It was so out of character for him that even Leon, her oaf of a big brother, noticed something wasn't quite right.

It wasn't just that he was acting a bit funny either, his whole demeanour seemed to have done a one eighty overnight. He became colder and more distant towards them, replying with monosyllabic answers when questioned and rarely making conversation with either of them further than 'Did you sleep well? That's good to hear. See you later.' It was downright disheartening to the Taryn siblings to see their usually unshakeable father so… unsteady and… cold. But no matter what they did or how hard they tried his whole countenance, particularly towards them, was warped beyond all recognition. He was no longer the smiley, happy go lucky father they had known and grown up with. He was just a shell of his former self.

000000-000000

Mitch found himself in a sea of internal conflict. On the one hand he loved Sue with his whole heart and would walk through fire to see her happy but the secret the tribal council had slung on him was a little more serious and restricting than anything he could have imagined. He was expecting something like 'I used to be a man,' or 'Sorry, honey, I have an illegitimate daughter with your brother.' In a way, those would have been preferable to having to keep secrets between him and his family. He loved his family despite the fact that he rarely said it. Sophia was always going to be his little girl and Leon was always going to be his stubborn yet wonderful son. Not to mention his sweet, little granddaughter, Elodie. No matter what anyone would say she was truly perfect.

Some part of Mitch couldn't help but resent Sue and the Reservation Council. He didn't want a wedge to be driven between him and his family. He wanted them all to become one eccentric and slightly dysfunctional family instead it was almost like picking sides but he knew that deep down he did love Sue Clearwater and even if he decided to cut ties with her, he would never be let go of them properly because the Pack would never let him go – he knew their most intimate secret ergo he was a liability.

That was the sad truth of it but it was a truth he would have to live with.

000000-000000

The sight of Elodie in tears almost brought Sophia to her knees as it was simply just too pitiful for her to withstand. She scooped up the bawling little girl and placed her on the kitchen counter, looking her over anxiously, inspecting for any damage.

When there appeared to be none she began whispering softly to Elodie, "What's wrong, Baby? Hmm… You gonna tell me what's upset you? C'mon, talk to your Aunty Soph."

When the only answer she got was yet more tears and sobs of incoherent words she sighed and stepped up her comforting, trying unsuccessfully to relax the nearly hysterical six year old. She pushed away the blonde hair that had gotten stuck to her face with a tender touch, mentally praying to any and all deities she could think of that her little niece was okay and if she was not, then that the little girl would calm down enough for her to discern exactly what the problem was so she could be of some help to the still bawling Elodie.

"G-G-Grand-p-p-pa!" she cried, stuttering out the words before the heaving sobs started once more.

"Shh…" Sophia cooed to her niece almost desperately as she tried to calm her flowing tears. "Now, tell me what happened, baby doll."

"G-Grandpa w-was mean t-t-to me," the girl cried sounding and looking distraught.

"Why was that, El?" Sophia whispered, running her hand through the six year old's blonde locks.

"H-He said t-that I was…" the girl trailed off bursting into tears.

"Okay, you don't have to say anything, sweetheart."

When the girl's tears finally subsided Sophia breathed a huge sigh of relief, cuddling her niece tightly wanting that little bit of comfort she always found with her niece.

000000-000000

Embry was really feeling the pull. It seemed that the pull almost consumed him at times. It also varied in its feeling and intensity; sometimes it would burn like a raging fire others it would dully ache. What it depended on exactly, Embry did not know. All he really knew was that it hurt.

In an almost desperate effort to ease the constant pain he headed over to the Clearwater house only to find that his Sophia was not there, at least, that's what her father, Mitch said,

This not only concerned him, it concerned that not so little voice in the back of his head.

Where?

Find…

Mine!

Its relentless chanting was a major cause for concern as it was still growing more and more persistent in his mind. Another curious thing was that none of the Pack could hear this voice or any of his thoughts pertaining to it. Not that they noticed, as absorbed in their own lives as they were. He couldn't help but resent his Pack then for their lack of concern. Realistically he knew that he shouldn't blame them for their preoccupation but sometimes that lingering resentment welled up on him, threatening to burst forth in an explosion of emotion. He always regained control and put a lid on it but those near misses in loss of control were still scary none the less. Yet, nobody at all seemed to notice.

000000-000000

It was a calm yet rainy day when Sophia finally reached her breaking point. She had had enough of her father and his cold behaviour. She couldn't stand the way he was treating them. He made her feel like an outsider, someone wholly unwanted and unappreciated. She loved him, and likely always would but that couldn't stop the hurt that followed every time he evaded her attentions or glanced at her with a dismissive scoff or eye roll. It was always going to be that way until one or both of them snapped. Sophia was just the first to do so.

"Dad!" she snapped, looking more reminiscent of a feral animal than the quirky human she really was.

Mitch turned to his daughter calmly, his face apathetic and uninterested. "What do you want?"

Leon scoffed at his father's response, or lack of one. Before they'd come to La Push he would have scolded both of his children, no matter how old they were, their current housing arrangements or marital status. Now he was listless at best in regard to them in general. Even Elodie got an impassive grunt when she chirped up at him about this, that and the other. It just wasn't right. Nothing seemed to be right in La Push.

"Is that all you can say to us?' What do you want?' We're your children yet you're treating us like inanimate objects! Frankly, Dad," she paused sarcastically, her face going red with her ominous rage. "You're treating us like shit!"

"I am not," Mitch defended weakly, his usually blasé attitude fall away to reveal the tantalising possibility of something, anything, more. At that point, Sophia and Leon were just hoping he'd do anything resembling his previous behaviour whether that involved yelling or crying they did not know, neither did the particularly care either.

"You do! The other day, you reduced Elodie to floods of tears! It's not right, Dad! It's not fair!" Leon screamed at him, drawing the attention of anyone who hadn't previously been listening to the family argument.

"What about you two, hey? You haven't made any effort to get to know Sue or Leah or Seth! Hell, you haven't tried to get to know anybody! You've been so narrow minded and reclusive that there was barely any point in you coming down here!" Mitch retorted, his face going the same red as his children's.

"We have been trying, Dad!" Leon argued back, his blue eyes locked in a dark glare.

"I've been getting to know people! You can't accuse us of not trying! I've started talking with Embry and Seth and- and-" she keened, running into her older brother's arms for comfort, tears falling from her eyes – a sight that near enough broke their father's heart. He hadn't seen them hug and comfort each other that way since Elodie's mother had gone missing. The sobs of his children tore at his heart unimaginably as he looked on, helpless to help. The thing was, the further from La Push they were, the safer they would be. He was also struggling to cope with the idea of keeping such life altering secret from his family – an integral part of his life.

"How could you do this?" Sophia cried, her face red and blotchy with trails of tears as she faced her father with her expressive green eyes. "How could you, Dad?" she whimpered out still holding onto her brother for support.

"How could I what?" he barked out, inwardly cringing at how heartless and uncaring he sounded, even to his own ears.

"How could you move on after Mom?" she whispered desperately. "I thought you loved Mom and that she- she was your fl-flowerchild. So, how could you just for- forget about her? What makes- s Su- Sue so special, huh? I just don't get it!"

There was silence all throughout the Clearwater house as people watched the final breakdown of the Taryn family. Tears fell freely from the youngest daughter of Mitch Taryn's eyes, her brother trying and failing to comfort her as she choked on sobs. Elodie clung frantically to her father's jeans, watching but not fully understanding the tense situation that was unfolding before her petite face.

With one look Leon and Sophia headed to their respective rooms only to return seconds later with their bags fully packed to go. They walked out of the door without meeting any resistance from the shocked onlookers.

000000-000000

One wolf watched from the edge of the forest as his meaning for breathing was led from the house by her brother with the little girl scampering after them. His face contorted in a snarl as he watched them get into a vehicle together before driving off to an unknown destination. He howled his dejection as he watched them disappear around the corner, his howl echoing through La Push. With a miserable grumble the wolf shifted to reveal the unclothed form of Embry Call.

**Well… I would like to first apologise for the delay with this chapter but first I was busy then nobody reviewed at all and I kind of lost inspiration for a while but I'm back on track and am also writing an Avengers story which, to be frank, I'm loving it.**

**Another thing, in the future I plan on righting a vampire orientated, hopefully original, fic but I need answers to my poll with help for the male vamp that will be featured. **

**So, please review, favourite, follow and then answer on my poll, it would mean the world to me. And, as loyal readers will now realise, reviews motivate me! So please?**


	6. Chapter 6: Anger

**The Artist by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Embry/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Well, that's a bit better! New chapter for you all!**

**Chapter 6**

Tears streaked down Sophia's face as she remembered the argument that had happened not even fifteen minutes previously, her eyes puffy and sore from all the tears, her nose and face red from her incessant wiping of her relentless tears.

After an hour of driving Leon reached a motel. Dodgy as it may have been, it was one of their limited options. It was your typical seedy motel where every other person you lay eyes on either looks like a serial killer or smell like they've never washed in their life. Wallpaper peels from the walls, the carpet is stained so many different colours in different places it's impossible to tell what its original colour even was and the sight of mould growing in corners of rooms makes Sophia cringe at the sheer lack of sanitation. The woman at the check in desk looks to be either dead or in a coma and Sophia honestly had to check for any signs of breathing or a pulse though she was loathed to touch the woman with her own skin.

The receptionist starts awake, stumbling through her words with her raspy voice, "What..?"

"A room. We'd like a room, please," Leon interrupts her partially drunken mumblings shortly, his veins standing out on his neck.

"Right…" she slurred; her crimson lipstick smudging noticeably as she wiped away the drool from her nap.

Within minutes the room had been paid for and keys had been exchanged leaving the drunken receptionist to drift back to sleep whilst the Taryn family went to their room.

None of the people noticed a shadowy figure slip into the motel foyer without so much as a sound.

000000-000000

He'd been hunting when he'd smelt it – her. That sweet ambrosia had tainted the air slightly. But however slight it was or had been, he noticed. After all, he was nothing if not observant. It was a fact he prided himself of. It was an act that had kept him alive for so long. A trait, if you will, that had carried over from his human life into his immortal one.

"Where are you, precious?" he murmured to himself turning towards the scent's origin. His mind raced as he subtly sniffed the air for that scent, the one that set his mind ablaze and made his internal monster go wild with desire and thirst. He followed inconspicuously, doing his best to draw no attention to himself because his activities that night in particular would be no more virtuous than the scum he usually fed upon.

He stalked the night, his black trench coat swaying slightly in the breeze as he strode towards the scent and with that scent – his meal.

000000-000000

Embry was going stir crazy, his mind wild and uncontrolled with his wolf, a presence that had lingered amongst his consciousness for weeks, gradually growing stronger and more undeniable.

_Mine…_

_Find..._

_Search…_

_Protect what is mine…_

Its grumblings made his head ache with pressure but they were strangely soothing to his human side, the side that desperately wanted strength and the will to find her again – his mate, his imprint, his world.

"We'll find her, Mitch," Seth tried to console patting his future stepfather on the arm in his own attempt at comfort.

Embry sat opposite him on the couch, staring into the dirt coloured carpet of Sue Clearwater's living room. His wolf was pacing in his mind, rabid and nearly mad with the craving to find what was rightfully his and claim her, make sure she'd never leave his side again.

The human side of Embry recognised how sexist and dominating this was but he could find the will to repress his wolf in the face of what was happening to the centre of his universe. He loved her and would do everything and anything in his power to keep her safe and sound from all things. He would get her. She was his. He would move mountains if she so much as suggested that was what she wanted. Nobody, nobody whether they were alive, dead or un-dead would keep him from her.

"This isn't getting us anywhere."

Silence descended on the previously bustling room, every wolf frozen in shock and fear. The humans were silent as well, watching everyone in the room with a wary eye. Not one pair of eyes seemed to be able to stray from the form of Embry Call for more than a second or so for it was he had spoken. There was strength to his voice that every wolf in the room answered to unconsciously; it was in that growl of his voice that every wolf knew instinctively and answered. It was almost a call to their respective other sides that made them quake with barely repressed hunger and a yearning to hunt.

"No, it isn't," Sam responded his eyes more yellow than the pack had ever seen – an uncontrolled response to his wolf being so close to the surface in his mind. "What do you suggest …Alpha?"

Gasps echoed around the room when Sam dared to utter that most respected word. It was never a word to be tossed around lightly.

"We track them. We are wolves, not helpless puppies!" Embry thundered, jumping to his feet, his eyes nearly glowing gold.

"We can't track cars, Embry," Collin whispered meekly, all his instincts telling him to duck and cover because Embry was about as charged as a nuclear bomb at that moment.

"We can, but… only if we act quickly. Sophia always has a window open in the car – always. We can track her like that," he said with the gruffness that accompanied his new alpha status. "Besides, she's my imprint, I can feel her."

Without a word he led them all from the house with all the fanfare of a military general and with a nod to Mitch he flew forwards, phasing in the blink of an eye. Within moment the garden was clear once more, the only sign that anything out of the ordinary had happened was the paw prints that littered the yard.

"Bring my baby back," Mitch whispered into the wind. "I'm trusting you. Do not fail me."

000000-000000

Sophia slept fitfully in the bed, her mind awash with the trauma of that afternoon. Her tears had long since slowed to nothing but her cheeks were still red and her eyes were puffy and sore looking. Her brother had watched her sleep from the couch, one lone solitary tear falling from his blue eyes before he fell into the blissful nothingness that was his sleep.

Elodie watched as her daddy feel into his dreams with a sad look on her little face, he was so very sad and it made her almost want to cry, but she wouldn't because she was a big girl and they didn't cry - only babies did.

She stood near the TV for a moment, watching her father sleep before something by the window caught her eye, drawing her attention away from her daddy. A face looked at her from behind the glass and her eyes widened in fear as the face loomed over her, feet resting on the inch wide window ledge.

The window opened with a creak as the night seemed to go still around the pair locked in a staring contest that the little girl had no hope of winning against the dead man.

"What is your name?" he whispered to her, just loudly enough to be heard.

"Daddy says I'm not meant to talk to strangers," she whispered quietly, her thumb slipping into her mouth in her anxiety.

"Fine…" he whispered to her with a nod, his black eyes standing out in his pale gaunt face. "Sleep well, little one."

Within moments of his words leaving his lips, Elodie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. The stranger scooped her up in his cold arms and leapt from the window ledge leaving the window open as the only sign he'd even been there.

000000-000000

"Elodie!"

A yell woke Sophia from her haze of sleep. Her eyes were heavy from the night prior's dramatics. The yelling continued and Sophia opened her eyes to see her brother in a state as he searched the room and looked around erratically.

She rolled from the bed and grabbed her big brother's shoulders and looked at him with wide startled eyes, "Leon, what's going on? Where is Elodie?"

"I don't know!" he cried desperately, his eyes searching the room

"Think! Leon, calm down! We'll find her!" Sophia was freaking out and barely managing to keep her head together but she would for her niece.

The door swung open and in walked several faces that Sophia and Leon hadn't wanted to see for a very long time - the men from La Push.

"They've taken her," Embry stated as he strode into the room, his presence making the humans want to cringe. "We will get her back."

"Who have her? What do you know?" Leon yelled, his fear pushing him over the edge as he got in Embry's face.

"A vampire," Embry responded calmly, his eyes flitting to Sophia's scared and trembling form without his permission.

"Bullshit!" Leon yelled once more, his face red with rage. "My daughter is missing and you are trying to blame it on some shitty tribal superstitions? I want answers now!"

Embry grabbed Leon's raised fist with lightning fast quickness and growled threateningly, "Those superstitions, as you call them, are standing in front of you. We are the werewolves of La Push and we were made to fight vampires. Your daughter was kidnapped by a leech – we're going to help you. So sit down, shut up and let us do our jobs!"

The wolves sniffed around the room like their instincts demanded, trying to ignore the stench of the rank motel room. They caught the scent of the leech in question on the window ledge on the outside of the building along with a slight trace of Elodie which gave them the answer they needed. Elodie had been taken by a Cold One, a leech, their mortal enemy. This meant death for the bloodsucker involved, the Pack would make sure of it.

"Where are you going to look?" Sophia question warily, tears coursing down her face. Embry took one look at her and his resolve weakened instantly.

"There are a bunch of warehouses about six miles west of here, that would be a place to start the search after we do a couple perimeter runs of the area, just in case this bloodsucker has friends we don't know about."

With a nod the wolves of La Push wolves left the humans to their chaotic thoughts and wants for vengeance.

There was a pause as the siblings regarded each other with serious gazes, blue and brown meeting in a sombre stare off.

Sophia rocked back on her heels thoughtfully, her mind working overtime on plans for retribution against anybody who thought they could threaten her family.

"We're going to get her, right?" she asked her older brother. Deferring to him on matters revolving his daughter was natural, besides he was the oldest Taryn child.

Leon Taryn regarded his sister solemnly before nodding once harshly, "Of course. Nobody will be hurting my baby girl on my watch…" his eyes became haunted as he thought back to his love - the woman who had made his heart sing; the only one who ever would. "Nobody…"

Leon led her from the dingy motel room to his car with no problems, the receptionist napping away her alcohol abuse with her gravelly snore.

They pulled up at a small row of shops within minutes of leaving the sleazy motel. Sophia headed for the grocery store whilst her brother made a bee line for the hardware shop.

The first thing Sophia picked up was garlic and water, essentials in her mind when dealing with suspected vampires. She picked up a lighter and a box of matches too, just to be safe. After all, they burned up in sunlight, why not encourage that process a little?

Her brother was similarly minded picking up small wooden stakes for fences and a few knives, he'd surmised that carrying out a chainsaw would set of warning bells in any sane person that saw him.

They met up at the car with their respective hauls, nodding seriously, the heaviness of the situation setting in.

"You ready, big brother?"

"You bet, little sister. Let's go hunt some vamp."

**Incredibly sorry for the huge delay! I didn't mean to wait so long to post this. But here is the next chapter. If anyone was wondering, this will be finishing at nine chapters long. I'm planning to work on some other projects then, one of which being my newest avengers story that is still in it's infancy. So, review please?**


	7. Chapter 7: Vampires

**The Artist by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Embry/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Brand new chapter! Enjoy this! Minor warning for violence and possibly distressing subjects but if you read the last chapter fine then this one should be okay too.**

**Chapter 7**

Sophia and Leon arrived at the old warehouse compound promptly, the sun not even high in the sky. Surveying the area proved to be a challenge due to the openness of the facility and it's sprawling layout of enclosed sectors and buildings.

It was all tarmac and concrete as far as Sophia's weak human eyes could see, chain link fences stretched to the skies with random odds and ends scattered about the vicinity. Her face was pinched in disgust as she looked everything over, the lifelessness of the area fully hitting her. The knowledge that no one would even hear them scream should the need arise unsettled her and made her stomach tie up in knots. Then her eyes rested on the warehouses in front of her, stretching out for a considerable distance all dull and grey in disuse and dereliction. Nearly all of them were in disrepair through the broken or boarded up windows, busted and decaying door or the numerous graffiti tags that littered everything from burnt out dumpsters to the husks of long forgotten stolen cars.

"She's here," Leon murmured with his voice barely loud enough for his sister to hear. His eyes were wide as they too looked around the area for any signs of his daughter. He missed her, his only link to his past love. She was what kept him going, she was what made him get out of bed in the morning, she was his world.

"How do you know?" Sophia whispered back, her green eyes fixed on the various warehouses around them feeling small and insecure, she was so keen for reassurance from her big brother, the person who had chased monsters out from under her bed and in her closet.

"I just know, Sophia. I can feel it," he whispered back, his brown eyes wide and grave, revealing his fear to her when he turned his usually warm and open stare on her.

Sophia nodded, knowing not to question his ideas, whether they were based on gut instinct or facts.

They slipped from the car quietly, each with a bulb of garlic in their pockets and a stake in their hands. The first warehouses proved to be empty with the remnants of long past parties the only thing visible, as well as the stale smell of human waste that hung in the air and clung to their clothes. After five minutes of looking around cautiously they spotted minor movement, the rustle of garbage in a side alley where there was no breeze detectable. They jogged towards it only for a bang to come from the warehouse to their left.

"It's playing with us," Sophia called to her brother.

"It?" a squawk called from a dumpster. The voice so rasping it made her shudder. It sounded like nails being dragged over a chalk board and had all the compassion of a harpy from hell.

The two siblings shared a determined yet fearful look before racing off towards the supposed vampire.

They came across a ragged creature in the alleyway, perched precisely on the very top of the chain-link fence with shrewd eyes. Within milliseconds it had disappeared with a hollow laugh, leading them around the warehouse compound on a wild goose chase.

"Show yourself," Leon screamed in frustration and anger. His stare was crazed as his mind ran in circles, tormenting him over Elodie and her mother. He was a man on a mission and the vampire had crossed the line.

After a full minute of silence the door to a nearby warehouse opened hauntingly with an eerie creak like something from a horror movie. In the dark shade of the storage area the two siblings saw the silhouette of a man. His face was cast in shadows with two unforgettable red eyes - eyes the colour of blood surrounding by dark circles like he hadn't slept well only they were so much more pronounced than any human's had ever been. His clothes were in tatters with what looked like decades of filth accumulated, holes in every article he wore, and blood staining the shirt and cuffs of the sleeves red.

"Now, who are you?" the monster asked them with deliberate slowness as though the humans before him couldn't comprehend his question. His eyes barely lingered on them for any amount of time leaving them feeling disregarded and unsettled.

"Who are we?" Sophia yelled sarcastically, her temper getting the better of her. "How about who are you? Oh, wait! I know! How silly of me! You are the cretin that kidnapped my niece! You are the one I am going to kill!"

The vampire seemed bewildered in the face of her fury before his eyes tightened in anger. He resembled a cobra in his anger with the same calculating stare that told them they had severely gone wrong. He dragged them inside the shaded interior of the timeworn warehouse within the blink of an eye, so quickly that they barely had time to take a breath before they were nearly consumed by shadows.

They both saw Elodie still passed out in the corner of the dimly lit room at the same time and made a move to reach her before they were slammed into the metal wall of the room, a hand around each of their necks, slowly removing their abilities to breathe.

"Oh… how precious. You came for your daughter…" he remarked in disdain. His once possibly handsome feature twisted into an expression of hate and malice.

"Let me go!" Leon argued, struggling to remain conscious whilst also freeing himself.

Sophia Taryn was in a similar predicament to her brother herself. Black spots appeared over her eyes and her struggles became weaker until she was brutally thrown onto the tarmac flooring of the warehouse, rolling instinctively to lessen the impact.

She spluttered and choked, gulping in breaths of air hurriedly as her lungs demanded her to, attempting to clear her vision.

She watched with slightly blurry eyes as her brother slid down the wall, collapsing on the floor unconscious with a bluish bruise around his neck, his eyes unfocussed.

"Now, darling, what shall I do with you?" the vampire asked calmly, hovering over her face closely, almost like life and death situations such as theirs were common everyday occurrences for him. They might have been for all Sophia knew.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, spitting straight in his face.

The vampire's face became a mask of impassiveness as he wiped his face clean, spitting out his own words with hate "You will regret that, pet."

000000-000000

The La Push wolves ran patrols of the area, trying their hardest to keep cool and get the job done under the orders of their new Alpha. The once easy job had exploded outwards from simply bringing their Alpha's imprint home to rescuing said imprints' niece and the future step-granddaughter of a tribal elder. A piece of cake, in other words.

Embry felt like there was a ball of pent up emotions and stress bubbling away in his chest, writhing and wriggling around his insides. His pack brothers' attempts at reassurance were abysmal at best, achieving nothing more than a growl form him for their effort.

After several loops of the area with every wolf in the pack on high alert, they headed for the warehouses, hoping and praying to every god or goddess they could think of that the fight would go okay and everybody would go home to La Push safely. La Push, where they could get to know each other and move on with their lives – that was all Embry wanted now. His Sophia.

000000-000000

When Sophia heard his words she felt indignation rush through her body like lava and suddenly, she was pissed off beyond all reason. She was so infuriated and enraged at this callous and rude vampire and his offensive insinuations about her; she was no damsel in distress waiting to be rescued by some knight in shining armour. She wouldn't roll over and die – she refused to - letting this vampire do as he pleased with her whilst she waited for rescue. No, she would fight for her life or die trying. That was how she was raised. He may have been a natural – or unnatural – predator but she refused to be his prey. She snarled at him, her eyes wildly seeking out her niece's sleeping form for reassurance.

"Now, pet," he crooned sadistically, pacing around her immobile form, circling like a vulture with his red eyes full of contempt. "What shall I do with you?"

"You are going to leave me and Elodie alone," she spat, sounding a lot more confident than she felt under his piercing red eyed stare.

"Oh, really? Is that so?" he mocked her, by that point she had had enough of his sick games.

"Yes, I've had enough of you!" she cried out with fear lurking in her chest, leaking from her pores.

"Well, pet, I'm afraid to say that I haven't had nearly enough of you to satisfy me," he cackled menacingly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble then," she smirked, driving her knife into his foot as it passed her… Only for the knife to curl and bend under the force with a metallic screech, leaving no damage to the man that stalked around her save for some destruction on his shoe.

Sophia's eyes widened in fear as the full enormity of the situation crashed down on her, making her breathing quicken and her heart to stutter in terror as the sheer terror crashed down on her She was fully convinced she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't save herself, of this she was all but certain, but she could damn well try.

She wasn't raised to be a quitter. She wouldn't go down without a fight; that was not the girl her father had raised. Mitch Taryn didn't have wimps for children; she wouldn't fail him, especially not in her final hour. She would stand strong and fight; if she was going to die she'd damn well take the cold dead vampire with her.

By then her mind was racing with possible ways to get out of there, she knew garlic was a futile hope, he hadn't seemed bothered at all by it so it was safe to say that that myth really was just a myth.

The stake was her next possible escape route, so with renewed energy she slammed it into the vampire's chest only for it to disintegrate into little more that saw dust and wood shavings. Tears leaked from her eyes at the hopeless situation with what seemed to be no way out. She could think of nothing left that could save her life. The only thing left to do was ensure that Elodie made it out okay.

"You can kill me or drain me, if you want," she offered pitifully, a few stray tears falling from her eyes. "But, please, don't hurt Elodie." More tears fell from down her face leaving trails of salt water in their wake.

The vampire cocked his head to the side in an almost animalistic display of curiosity.

"Dear girl, as tempting as your offer is, I cannot. She is my singer - my la tua cantante, to quote the Italians. All I want is her blood. I'll tell you what, if you can guess my age, you can go free. Of course, little… Elodie, will be staying here, with me. I am ever so thirsty, after all." His voice was a seductive croon, lulling her into coercion. Luring her into his trap. His boredom caused his curiosity and desire for adventure, it was also what would eventually cause his death but none of them knew that little fact at the time – the wolves were coming.

Her hand slid into her pocket and closed around something small and plastic – her last hope. So with a cry that would have made an ancient warrior proud she threw the sparked lighter straight into the face of the unsuspecting vampire just as the door to the warehouse crashed down.

**Well, that was interesting to write… Once again, the last chapter got no responses for reviews or anything despite the fact that I know people are reading this. I will be finishing this in two more chapter so I can move on to a different project of mine. Now, can I get a review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Finale

**The Artist by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Embry/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8**

When Embry burst into the warehouse he thought his heart would stop in pure and unadulterated shock. His imprint – his world – was lying on the floor whilst a vampire burned above. The leech was swatting away at the fire in a panic, unaware of the wolves' intrusion. No matter what the bloodsucker did, he only managed to fan the flames higher in his vain attempts to stay alive. His hair caught alight in the next second and the leech shrieked in both pain and fear, his inner monster kicking in with its desperate will to survive.

Embry Call phased back to his human from in seconds, the process coming to him as naturally as breathing did. He picked Sophia up, wrapping her in his arms, his wolf both growling to destroy the leech and purring in satisfaction at having the one he desired so close.

Collin and Brady grabbed both Leon and Elodie, rushing from the warehouse quickly with Embry flowing suit with Sophia in his arms, passed out cold.

The remaining wolves tore into the nameless vampire with relish, ripping off limbs eagerly before allowing them to burn out to nothing more than ashes.

000000-000000

The ocean rushed the beach before dispersing into foam. Gulls cawed above the beach with a calming trill. Two people stood on the beach, basking in its tranquillity as well as the reassurance they got from the presence of their heart's counterpart.

The people were as different as night and day, his skin the colour of russet, midnight black hair with tints of brown in the light and his blazing caramel coloured eyes. The woman stood by his side was thin to the verge of extremity with curly black hair and eyes as green as an Amazonian rainforest. They stood together, thriving on the presence of the other with their fingers entwined. They stared at everything and nothing, swaying in time to the beat of their hearts, the crashing of the tide and the pulse of the forest- totally at peace.

"I'm your imprint?" Sophia asked, turning her face up to stare into the eyes of her soul mate.

"Embry looked into her expressive, emerald green gaze and nodded proudly, a smile creeping onto his face, "As long as you'll have me, I'll love you forever. Nothing will ever change that, you're the centre of my world, Soph."

Sophia melted at his words, crushing his face in a kiss.

Onlookers that day at the beach recall looking away with a smile on their faces at the display of first love so obviously displayed between the Quileute and his girl. Some were reminded of the tryst of Bella Swan and Jacob Black five years prior. Others just saw the two and knew that they were meant to be, it was destiny.

000000-000000

The repetitive beep of the hospital monitor seemed to echo throughout the hospital room, its glowing neon green line being both reassuring and annoying to the room's visitors. A young girl of six lay on the hospital bed in the centre of the room, oblivious to the attentions of everybody in the room. An IV was positioned beside her bed with all manner of tubes and wires surrounding the still form of Elodie Taryn.

A doctor entered with a serious face and receding brown hair, all eyes in the room turned as one to face the newcomer, "She's in a comatose state, her brain activity is normal as are her vitals. No one can make Miss Taryn wake up; she's got to do it on her own."

A sigh was exhaled from all the visitors in room 52E in Forks Memorial Hospital where Elodie Taryn lay with her skin pale and body thinner. Her usually wavy blonde hair lay limp on the sterile white pillow, pooled around her head like a halo. She looked like an angel, a fact that was both startling and reassuring to her family.

On a cold October morning the heart monitor began to race and murmurs escaped the parted lips of Elodie Taryn. A hush fell over the room and Mitch, Leon and Sophia crept towards the bed with a fragile hope embedded in their hearts and present on their faces.

Blue eyes framed by long lashes fluttered open and a yawn materialised on a sleepy pair of pink lips, words slipped from her lips, "Daddy? Aunty Soph? Grandpa?"

Tears ran down the faces of the Taryn family as they rushed their youngest member and smothered her in hugs and love, all the while tears fell down their olive toned cheeks. Embry call watched on with a secret smile on his face, happy now that his imprint was.

"Embry?" Sophia called to him, her face puffy and streaked with tears. He looked up, instantly absorbed into stunning green eyes. "You're part of this family, too."

Embry wrapped his arms around her waist, a lone tear falling down his cheek before anyone could see.

000000-000000

The bells rang in the distance and the congregation stood in unison, turning to face the council hall doors with anticipation. First through the doors came Elodie, throwing flowers as she went, to the delight of the people watching. Next came Sophia on Embry's arm with all eyes on her and her knee length sea blue dress. Secretive smiles were exchanged amongst guests at the sight of the starry eyed couple. Next went Leah Clearwater in the first dress she'd worn in years with a proud smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

The bride walked down the aisle on the arm of her son, her eyes instantly locking on the man she loved and waited to marry – Mitch Taryn.

000000-000000

"Sophia?" Embry called, his face twisted with worry, his eyes large.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sophia asked jumping onto the couch besides her wolf man.

"Will you be staying?" he blurted out.

Her eyes widened and she ran a hand through her black unruly curls, "I kind of thought I already was… I mean, do you want me to stay? Here? With you?"

"Of course!" he cried, catching her face in a kiss, secretly thrilled he could freely do so. He pulled away with a smirk, "When do you want to move in?" wiggling his eyebrows.

000000-000000

Sophia grinned to herself, looking the man standing next to her in the eye, "Guess what, Em?"

Embry spared his suddenly mischievous imprint a look, "What is it, Soph? Do I even want to know?"

"I think you'll want to know, come see this," she took his hand in her own smaller one and led him to her artist's studio with glee evident in both her face and body language.

She pulled a sheet from the easel in the centre of the room with a flourish unveiling a portrait of Embry's large wolf alter ego. The painting was done in phenomenal detail and Embry captured his girlfriend's mouth in a kiss whilst a little voice in his mind fought it's restraints.

_Ours…_

_Mine…_

_Imprint…_

_Sophia…_

**Done, finito! My work of somewhat decentness is finished! Sorry, the last chapter is kind of lacklustre but this end was long overdue and interest in both my readers and myself had been waning**** for this story. So, it's over! Keep voting on my poll for my next Twilight story that should be up… sometime in the near-ish future but other fandoms are calling me, particularly my baby fanfic Swords and Arrows which is an Avenger fic if anyone is interested. Now, this is the end, I may add more to this in the future, if I do it will be added onto this for the first chapter and after that it will have its own separate story.**

**Love Maddyson Ruby x**


End file.
